


Pride and Size

by Stujet9rainshine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Gavin is great at dick sucking, Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, Hank Big, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stujet9rainshine/pseuds/Stujet9rainshine
Summary: “I don’t think you could handle me, sweetheart," Hank teased seductively.Gavin’s eyes sparkled at the challenge, “You can insult a lot of things about me, but never knock my dick sucking abilities. I worked hard for those.”Hank licked his lips, he couldn’t pass this up, “You’ll have to prove those abilities just like everything else.” He took a step back. “Come on then, Reed.”





	Pride and Size

**Author's Note:**

> Just another kinktober prompt I'm proud of. :D
> 
> Remember Hank Big.

Gavin was a bright-eyed and cocky recruit fresh out of the police academy. He had a college degree and was top of his class in both. He worked hard and was an overall good cop. If it wasn’t for that fucking mouth of his. 

Hank had a few ideas for what he could with that mouth if he was ever given the chance. Not that he ever expected he would get that chance, but life sure has a funny way of working out.

/“Phck,”/ Gavin groaned as he was slammed against the wall in the alley.

“Officer Reed. I would do you some good to shut the fuck up!” Hank hissed. He put a bit of pressure on Gavin to prove a point, but all it earned him was a strangled noise from the smaller man. He felt his eyebrows shoot up.

“Not too good at keeping my mouth shut,” Gavin sneered, but it lacked the bite it had just minutes before.

Hank laughed darkly, “That’s the goddamn truth.” He still didn’t let up Reed. Simply keeping him in place as he waited for the fight to leave the younger cop.

Gavin struggled again for a moment and bucked his hips.

“Hey, quit that shit.” Hank hissed out.

Gavin’s eyes sparkled as he looked down and back up. 

Hank would swear he was being eye fucked and given the way Gavin’s misty green eye darkened, it didn’t seem too far off.

“You know, Detective Anderson,” Gavin said and bit his lip, “There’s other things I can do with my mouth besides shutting up.”

Hank blinked, “Are you coming on to me?”

“I was hoping you’d do that to me,” Gavin winked, with both his eyes. 

Hank would never admit how charming that was. He felt a blush go to his cheeks. Then he covered it with a smirk. “I think that would also require you shutting up.”

Gavin squirmed, “Eh, can’t win them all.” 

Hank chuckled and let up just enough to move Gavin to fully facing him. “It wasn’t a no, but I don’t think you could handle me, sweetheart.”

Gavin’s eyes sparkled at the challenge, “You can insult a lot of things about me, but never knock my dick sucking abilities. I worked hard for those.”

Hank licked his lips, he couldn’t pass this up, “You’ll have to prove those abilities just like everything else.” He took a step back, letting a cold draft between them. “Come on then, Reed.” Then he started towards the cruiser.

Gavin scrambled to follow and before too long they had ended up at Gavin’s apartment.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Gavin dropped to his knees and started working on undoing Hank’s pants.

Hank chuckled as he let his back lean against the door. A hand wandering into Gavin’s dusty brown hair. “Fuck, you look damn good on your knees.”

Gavin turned a bright red and broke eye contact, turning his focus to getting Hank’s dick out of his clothes. 

Hank chuckled to himself. Who knew this sure-fire man could be shy? He continued to caress his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

_ “Phck,” _ Gavin slurred as he pulled Hank’s dick all the way free. “You’re already  _ this _ big and you’re not even fully hard yet.”

“Still think you can handle me?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, but the look of sheer lust in his eyes ruined it a bit. “Good for you I’m a size queen.”

Hank chuckled, that was a fair point.

Gavin licked his lips and then forward and lapped at the rabidly filling cock. He eagerly took the tip into his mouth and suckled lightly.

Hank groaned. Gavin wasn’t kidding he knew what he was doing.

Gavin hummed around the shaft and pulled off and wrapped his hand around instead. He gave a few slow pumps and admired the view of the now fully hard cock. “Fuck, you’re the size of a fucking Arizona can.”

“So I’ve been told,” Hank moved his hand to tease at Gavin’s bottom lip and encouraged him to get to work.

Gavin obeyed and opened his mouth wide and took him in a couple of inches. He stuck his tongue out a little bit make room and started to move in earnest. His eyes glazed over a bit, clearly enjoying himself.

Hank admired the view beyond pleased. He’d hesitate to admit that he’d thought about this more than once, but the reality was far better than anything he’s come up himself. 

Gavin pulled off again and a little string of spit was connected between his parted lips and the tip of Hank’s dick. He looked beyond sinful. He shuffled his sitting position around, to make it where he was sitting a bit more even with the dick in front of him. “You ready, blondie?”

Hank made his hand in Gavin’s hair a bit tighter, “For what?”

Gavin chuckled but didn’t answer. Then he leaned forward and did his stupid not quite wink and dove back down.

Hank let out a strangled moan as he felt his cock hit the back of Gavin’s throat. 

Gavin’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he pulled all the way back and then back down. 

Hank’s head fell backwards and his mouth hung open uselessly. He’d never been with someone who could take that much of him. It was amazing. 

Gavin kept up a brutal and deep place, making sweet love to Hank’s thick cock. 

_ “Fuck,” _ Hank groaned as he felt himself getting closer. He let his hand caressed Gavin’s cheeks. “Who knew, you’d be this good at being quiet.”

Gavin smiled with his eyes and as he kept up the pace. Then all at once, he braced his hands on Hank’s hips. Then he took the thick cock even deeper like he was determined to take the whole thing.

Hank moaned brokenly as he felt more of that hot mouth around him. Any coherent thought he had was long gone. “Good boy,” The praise left his mouth unbidden.

Gavin moaned around him and he went even further, his nose finally brushing Hank’s blonde pubes. A few tears had gathered on his thick lashes. 

He looked like a sin right out of the seventh layer of hell and it was too much for Hank. He pulled at his hair trying to get him to back off. “G-Gavin, I’m-” He barely got the words out before his orgasm slammed into him.

Gavin pulled back, but not all the way. He swallowed around him, taking everything Hank had to give. Sucking him dry, until he had finished and his dick was softening in his mouth.

Hank groaned as the sensations started to become too much. Then without another word Gavin let the now soft cock slip from his mouth.

Gavin let a pleased grin fall on his swollen red lips. He cleared his throat. “Good?” the sound of his voice was rough and completely fucked out.

Hank laughed, “I don’t think you could handle the truth,” he teased.

Gavin giggled, honest to god, giggled. “That good.”

Hank rolled his eyes and he reached down and pulled Gavin to his feet. “Best I’ve ever had.” Then he pressed an open mouth kiss on Gavin’s plush lips. “Now let’s get you taken care of.”


End file.
